Mirror
by exolweareone9400
Summary: "Di depan cermin, apa kau melihat dirimu sendiri? Bahkan jika kau berpura tidak ada yang salah, kau akan memikirkannya Dari itu aku peduli padamu lebih dari orang lain Ini begitu menyakitkan, apa yang harus ku lakukan? tidak Aku berpura baik-baik saja tanpa kau" TaoHun ver - Tao Sehun backsound : Mirror by MBLAQ


Title : Mirror

Cast : Tao Sehun & EXO OT9

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Mblaq – Mirror, pasca Lee Joon dan Thunder keluar. Sebenarnya mau castnya Luhan, Cuma waktu Luhan mutusin keluar kan Sehun tahu makanya Sehun m Luhan sering tukeran baju dan tebar moment.

Catatan diawal :

Ini imajenasi saya jadi maafkan jika ada ketidak sesuaian dengan kenyataan

Maafkan saya jika ada banyak typo

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu

Jangan lupa review ^^

Check this out

Disebuah kamar dengan dominasi warna putih dan banyak sekali tempelan atau gantungan foto polaroid yang memenuhi salah satu dinging di dekat meja rias. Gambar foto polaroid itu seakan menceritakan kedekatan kedua sosok namja disana. Berbagai pose di tempat yang berbeda seakan mereka abadikan bukan hanya untuk pajangan tetapi seakan dalam foto tersebut waktu terhenti dan hanya ada mereka berdua yang Nampak ceria menikmati waktu bersama.

Dikamar tersebut terbaring sesosok namja, lebih tepatnya salah satu namja yang ada difoto tersebut. Berkulit seputih susu, berwajah cantik dengan bibir pink tipis, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit lebih panjang menambah pancaran indah wajahnya yang kini terlelap, bahkan cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk melalui tirai yang sedikit terbuka pun tak mengganggunya. Namun dibalik wajah ayunya terdapat gurat lelah juga kesedihan yang mungkin tersamarkan dengan senyum manis nan ceria namja ini.

" _Sehunnie irreona" panggil seorang namja berkulit tan dengan lingkaran hitam seperti panda dimatanya, "Sehunnie irreona" panggilnya lagi kali ini dengan menepuk pelan pipi putih mulus namja yang dipanggil Sehunnie tersebut._

" _eungh…" lenguh namja yang dipanggil Sehunnie itu dibarengi dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai bergerak tak nyaman dan perlahan terbuka namun kembali terpejam kala silau sinar matahari memasuki indranya._

" _bangun Princess Rabbit_ _"_ _ucap namja didepannya lagi dengan suara lembut namun terdengar jauh_

"Tao" panggil Sehun setengah berteriak yang disusul dengan terbukanya kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik hazelnya. Nafasnya tak teratur, keringat membasahi dahinya membuat rambutnya menjadi lembab. Dipandanginya kamar yang ditempatinya sebelum akhirnya senyum miris terpampang diwajahnya.

Tokk tokk

ceklek

"Sehunnie" panggil sosok namja dengan senyum bak malaikat diambang pintu, "kau baru bangun?" tanya namja itu lagi ketika memasuki kamar tersebut, "kau masih memasangnya?" tanyanya lagi, manik coklatnya melihat tempelan polaroid di dekat meja rias, "gwaenchana?" pandangan namja itu beralih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir

"gwaenchana hyung" jawab Sehun yang kini duduk bersandar headbed dengan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang selalu diberikan kepada siapapun yang menanyakan keadaannya, terutama yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Huang Zitao atau yang biasa dipanggil Tao. Namja yang untuk kesekian kalinya hadir dalam mimpinya dan membuatnya memanggil nama namja itu saat terbangun. Sayangnya ketika kelopaknya terbuka yang dilihat hanya suasana kamar yang sepi terkesan dingin dan sunyi.

Tidak ada lagi sosok namja yang akan mengganggu tidurnya atau yang diganggu tidurnya ketika Sehun terbangun lebih dulu. tidak ada lagi rancauan khas dari namja berdarah China itu dengan kemampuan wushunya. Tidak ada lagi senyum dari bibir berbentuk kucing atau gaya bahasa AB Style yang selalu didengarnya. Tidak ada lagi kecupan manis yang selalu menghiasi hari mereka ketika bersama. Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang di dapatnya saat udara dingin menyusup ketubuhnya dan menjamah tulangnya. Tidak ada lag-

"Sehun" panggilan Suho membuyarkan bayang-bayang kenangannya bersama Tao, mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya pada satu titik yang terlihat buram. "kau menangis?!" tanya Suho yang terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"eoh?" dan Sehun. entahlah mungkin karena memang terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya telah jatuh melewati pipi. "ahhaha kenapa ini bisa keluar?" tawa sumbang terkesan dipaksakan keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun yang nampak bergetar dan Suho memandangnya dengan miris "sebaiknya Suho hyung bergabung dengan yang lain saja, ini sudah waktunya sarapan kan? Aku akan bergegas mandi" ucap Sehun kemudian dengan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sehunnie, Tao-ya? Kau membuatnya lebih sulit dibanding saat Luhan ge meninggalkannya" ucap Suho menatap tajam kumpulan foto polaroid Sehun dan Tao, "setidaknya Luhan ge mengucapkan salam perpisahannya" lirihnya kemudian meninggalkan kamar sang maknae tersebut.

"selamat pagi hyungdeul gege" sapa Sehun ketika bergabung dimeja makan dengan tampilan fresh seperti biasanya

"selamat pagi Sehunnie" sapa mereka balik

"D.O hyung mana susu ku?" tanya Sehun manja

"ah maaf Sehunnie, hyung lupa membuatkan. Tunggu sebentar ne" jawab D.O dengan cengirannya

"hyung seperti Lay ge saja pelupa" ucap Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda sedang kesal

"ya! Kenapa membawa nama gege? Gege tidak salah" ucap Lay yang namanya disangkut pautkan oleh si maknae ini

"sudah sudah daripada meributkan hal seperti itu sebaiknya kita membahas libur yang diberikan manager hyung saja" sela Suho

"bagaimana jika kita ke pantai?" usul Kai

"shirreo" tolak Sehun membuat Kai menatap tajam namja yang satu line dengannya itu

"Lotte World?" usul Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum lima jari yang menyilaukan

"shirreo" tolak Sehun lagi yang membuat senyum silau Park Chanyeol lenyap seketika

"Namsan Tower?" kali ini Chen berucap semangat

"andwe" untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun menolak usulan dari hyungdeulnya itu

"yak! kenapa sedari tadi kau menolak usulan kami?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah sang maknae ini

"minum dulu susunya lalu kita sarapan. Jika perut terisi kenyang otak akan lebih mudah berpikir" ucap D.O sambil menyerahkan susu coklat favorit Sehun yang langsung diminum rakus oleh maknae manja itu

"ish dasar manja" decak Kai kesal yang langsung mendapat death glare dari D.O sedangkan Sehun cuek saja menghabiskan susu coklat buatan D.O yang sangat enak

"dasar hitam" balas Sehun membuat Kai hampir saja tersedak makanannya

"mwo?" pekik Kai setelah meminum air putih yang diberikan Xiumin, menatap tajam Sehun dengan aura hitamnya

"wae? Aku berbicara kenyataan Kkam-jong" jawab Sehun santai sambil memulai memakan sarapannya

"yak! dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Aku sudah berbaik hati membolehkan mu tidak memanggil ku dengan embel2 hyung dan ini balasan mu?!" kesal Kai dengan wajah merah menahan amarah

"kita hanya berselisih beberapa bulan saja Kkamjong" jawab Sehun masih dengan nada tenang sedangkan member lain hanya geleng2 kepala dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka. ini pemandangan biasa yang terjadi saat makan atau waktu senggang lainnya, jika bukan Sehun dan Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau Chanyeol bersama dengan Sehun untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, bahkan yang lebih parahnya jika Baekhyun Chanyeol Kai dan Sehun bergabung untuk mengerjai Chen atau Suho dan D.O.

"berhenti memanggil ku Kkamjong, makhluk pucat! Kekasih mu juga berkulit sama dengan ku!" ucap Kai yang kesal tanpa pikir panjang, "a- Se-Sehun mianhae" sesalkan Kai ketika sadar akan ucapannya dan mendapat deathglare dari semua member disana minus Sehun yang menghentikan kegiatan makannya dengan sumpit yang menggantung saat ingin mengambil lauk.

"pabbo!" bisik Xiumin yang membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah dan merutuki bibirnya yang lepas kontrol itu

TAKK

Suara sumpit yang diletakkan dengan sedikit keras memecah keheningan mereka, membuat pengalihan perhatian menuju sosok Sehun yang kini terlihat akan beranjak dari meja makan.

"aku selesai" ucap Sehun, "aku akan kembali kamar, jika hyungdeul akan berpergian tolong belikan aku bubble tea ne yang banyak" tambahnya dengan senyum -palsu- manisnya sampai eyesmilenya terlihat sebelum benar2 beranjak menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan tatapan sendu dari member lain.

Pletak

"aww appo hyuung" pekik Kai ketika Baekhyun dengan tidak berperasaannya menjitak kepalanya

"pabbo! Kau membuat Sehunnie bersedih!" omel Baekhyun

"dia bahkan hanya memasukan beberapa suapan" lirih D.O

"hyuung aku minta maaf, aku menyesal mengatakan itu" mohon Kai dengan memasang wajah memelas ala Monggu dan Janggu itu. Kenapa Monggu dan Janggu? Karena Jangah mirip dengan Sehun –you know what I mean hahaha-.

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita selesaikan sarapan dengan cepat" ucap Suho dengan nada sedikit lelah. Ani. Bukan lelah karena keributan dipagi hari yang selalu menjadi makanannya setiap hari, tetapi lelah karena memikirkan maknae mereka yang menampilkan topeng baik-baik saja walau kenyataan didalamnya jauh dari itu. "dan Kai, kau harus membelikan bubble tea yang banyak untuk Sehunnie sebagai permintaan maaf mu" tambah Suho membuat Kai harus rela menguras isi dompetnya demi minuman dengan bulat-bulat hitam itu.

"ne hyung" jawab Kai lemas

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan saat itu juga pemandangan foto polaroidlah yang pertama kali menyapanya. Dilangkahkan kakinya pelan, diangkatnya tangan kanannya sehingga jari lentiknya itu menyentuh sederet tempelan foto didinding dan berhenti tepat di cermin meja rias kamar tersebut. seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, kala telunjuknya mengajak manik hazelnya untuk mengikuti alur dari foto-foto yang disentuhnya itu. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan angin memasuki kamarnya, menyapanya dan menuntunnya melihat jendela yang sengaja dibuka hingga mengibarkan tirai putih transparan yang disibaknya untuk memudahkan udara baru masuk.

 _Grep_

" _gege" ucap Sehun yang tersentak karena pelukan tiba2 dari arah belakang_

" _sedang memandang apa hem?" tanya Tao –namja yang memeluknya- sambil menelusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun, menghirup aroma manis disana dan membuat sang empunya merinding geli._

" _molla.." jawab Sehun dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut tangan Tao yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, "mungkin karena udara dipagi sangat sejuk jadi aku berdiri disini" tambahnya dengan senyum manis yang tentu saja tidak bisa lihat Tao yang masih terbuai dengan aroma manis tubuh Sehun_

" _kau sudah mandi? Kenapa tidak menunggu ku" ucap Tao dengan nada merajuk dan membuat wajah Sehun merona samar mengingat mereka sering mandi bersama ketika ada kesempatan luang dan jangan lupakan kegiatan mereka disana._

" _noumu kyeopwo" puji Tao ketika tubuh Sehun berbalik –lebih tepatnya Tao membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya- dan melihat wajah merona Sehun yang menunduk malu. Diangkatnya pelan dagu Sehun agar wajah manis yang merona itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata panda namun tajam milik Tao. Manik coklat gelapnya menatap penuh arti pada manik coklat terang milik Sehun, seakan menyampaikan apa yang tidak bisa diucapkannya. Perlahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka sehingga tercipta pagutan lembut diantara keduanya yang saling menyalurkan rasa yang tidak cukup mereka ucapkan melalui tatapan mata dan kata._

" _wo ai ni" ucap Tao lembut kala pagutan mereka terlepas_

"Sehunnie..." panggil Lay yang memasuki kamar Sehun membuat Sehun tersentak karena tidak menyadari seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya, "ah maafkan gege karena langsung masuk. Gege sudah mengetuk dan memanggil sedari tadi namun kau tidak menjawab jadi gege langsung masuk" ucap Lay mendapati Sehun yang terkejut karena kehadirannya

'ah aku melamun lagi' batin Sehun, "waeyo hyung?" tanya Sehun yang -lagi- menampilkan senyumnya

"kami akan keluar sekalian berbelanja. Apa kau ingin ikut?" tawar Lay yang berjalan mendekat lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun membuat sang maknae itu memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut dari si unicorn itu

"memangnya ingin berbelanja kemana ge? Apa kita harus menyamar? Ini masih pagi dan pasti akan ada keributan diluar jika kita keluar tanpa menyamaran" ucap Sehun dengan kepala dimiringkan yang nampak imut

"pasar tradisional dan myeongdong mungkin dan yeah kita ada pengawal" jawab Lay, "seperti saat EXO's Showtime" celetuknya riang, namun sedetik kemudian dirinya terdiam mengingat secara tak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang harus dihindari sementara ini. "Sehunnie maaf" ucap Lay dengan nada sesalnya.

"gwaenchana ge" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya mengetahui perubahan wajah gegenya ini, "tunggu sebentar aku akan ikut" tambah Sehun membuat Lay tersenyum hingga dimple terlihat indah diwajahnya

"kami tunggu dibawah ne" kata terakhir Lay sebelum meninggalkan Sehun untuk bersiap

Pasar tradisional

"Sehunnie kau ingin makan apa untuk nanti malam?" tanya D.O saat memilih ikan laut

"terserah hyung saja, tetapi aku ingin sosis" jawab Sehun

"Sehunnie ini minum bubble tea mu" ucap Kai yang entah datang dari mana sambil membawa bubble tea coklat kesukaan Sehun

"gomawo Kai" seru Sehun riang membuat member lain tersenyum lega

"apa masih ada lagi yang perlu dibeli?" tanya Suho

"hanya tinggal membeli susu untuk Sehunnie, cake untuk cemilan nanti malam, dan mungkin kita bisa memanjakan mata kita dengan melihat beberapa toko pakaian hyung dan wisata kuliner mungkin" ucap Lay yang diangguki beagle lines dengan semangat, sementara Xiumin sibuk dengan bakpaonya

"baiklah kajja" putus Sehun yang mendapat sorak dari beagle lines

Kini mereka berada di Myeongdong melihat beberapa toko pakaian dan kadang memasuki salah satunya untuk sekedar melihat2 atau membeli seperti Baekhyun yang mendapatkan sebuah mantel dengan warna putih bersih, sedang Chanyeol mendapat topi sebagai koleksinya.

"hyung hyung aku ingin ttobbokki" pinta Sehun sedikit merengek kepada Suho yang berjalan disampingnya

"hyung tidak membawa uang cash Sehunnie" ucap Suho dengan cengirannya membuat Sehun mendengus dan kemudian meninggalkan sang guardian itu

"D.O hyung aku ingin ttobboki" rengek Sehun

"ini kau beli sendiri ne ditempat biasa saja" ucap D.O sambil memberikan 2 lembar uang sisa belanja tadi

"yehet!" seru Sehun riang dan berjalan meninggalkan member lain menuju penjual ttobboki yang tak jauh dari sana.

"annyeong ahjuma" sapa Sehun, "ttobboki 1 porsi dan air putih" ucapnya riang sambil memberi selembar uang yang diberikan D.O. beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah duduk manis disalah satu kursi dengan sepiting tteobboki dan air mineral dihadapannya.

"hmm mashita" seru Sehun riang sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya pertanda suasana hatinya sedang baik

"ugh panas panas" seru seseorang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun, "ahjuma bisakah saya meminta gelas 1 lagi" pinta orang tersebut yang kini mengalihkan tatapan Sehun padanya

"gamsahamnida" ucap orang tadi, "ini memudahkan ku meminum air panas agar cepat dingin" gumam orang tadi sambil memindah air dari gelas satu ke gelas lain berulang-ulang.

Seperti dejavu, Sehun melihat orang tersebut sebagai Tao yang melakukan hal yang sama dulu. Sehun bahkan tak sadar jika dirinya memandang namja itu terlalu lama, membiarkan tteobbokinya dingin, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kedai itu dengan tteobboki yang masih tersisa banyak karena baru dimakan beberapa suapan.

To : Suho hyung

From : Sehunnie

"hyung, aku ke pulang duluan ne. Aku ingin latihan"

Send

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat itu Sehun bergegas menyamar agar bisa keluar dengan aman dan pulang dengan selamat tanpa serbuan fans.

Dilain tempat Suho yang mendapat pesan singkat dari Sehun menjadi khawatir.

"sepertinya kita harus pesan makanan dan makan siang di dorm saja" ucap Suho yang mendapat protes dari beagle lines dan Kai, "Sehun sudah kembali ke dorm" kali ini mereka semua terdiam dan menghela nafas ketika Suho menunjukkan pesan singkat Sehun

"sebaiknya kita berpisah saja hyung" usul Lay

"benar. Aku, Lay, kau, dan D.O akan kembali ke dorm dan kalian bisa melanjutkan jalan2. Dan jangan lupakan Kai, kau harus membelikan bubble tea untuk Sehunnie" putus Xiumin

"ne" jawab mereka yang akhirnya berpisah

Ruang latihan yang sunyi kini terdengar suara musik yang mengalun dan decitan antara sepatu dan lantai, menandakan ada orang yang memakai ruang latihan itu.

Disana Sehun tengah meliukkan badannya mengikuti musik yang terkesan slow namun dari liriknya menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini. gerakan yang tidak terlalu menghentak dan menguras tenaga, namun bagi Sehun jiwanya seolah berada dalam setiap bait lirik tersebut. entah berapa lama dirinya menari dengan lagu yang sama hingga keringat membasahi tubuhnya bahkan menetes dari ujung rambutnya, nafasnya memburu tubuhnya lelah namun tetap dipaksa untuk bergerak lagi dan lagi.

 _geoul ape ni moseubi boini neoneun_ _  
_ _amureohji anheuncheokhaedo saenggakeun nagetji_ _  
_ _nuguboda aggin neoyeosseotneunde jeongmal_ _  
_ _apa naneun eoddeohge no_

alunan lagu yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun merasa seperti peran utama yang berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada orang itu. Orang yang meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan bahkan orang tersebut tidak mengatakan kata maaf sedikitpun.

Sehun memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dingin ruang latihan karena sengaja tidak menyalakan penghangat atau AC. Memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap bait dalam lagu itu serta emosinya.

 _Pluk_

 _Sebuah handuk kecil nan basah menutupi wajah Sehun yang kala itu berbaring dilantai ruang latihan seusai latihan tambahan yang diberikan oleh pelatih dance. Pada lagu ini Sehun mempunyai dance solo sebagai pembuka awal, karenanya setiap latihan dirinya akan pulang terakhir._

" _apa latihannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Tao –namja yang memberikan handuk basah diwajah Sehun yang basah karena keringat-_

" _gege belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak terkejut mendapati namjachinggunya ini di ruang latihan_

" _aku menunggu mu" jawab Tao yang ikut berbaring disamping Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya_

" _apa gege tidak lelah? Bukankah gege harus istirahat? Cidera gege bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dimana Tao berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya_

" _gwaenchana. Jika menunggu dan melihat mu menari saja tidak masalah. Lagian kita sudah jarang berdua selain di dorm" jawab Tao_

 _Sesaat keheningan melanda diantara mereka, sampai Tao dengan smirknya menidih tubuh Sehun yang terlentang membuat yang berada dibawah terkejut dan nyaris berteriak jika salah satu tangan Tao di membungkam bibirnya, lalu berpindah menunjukkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya._

" _g-gege nanti ketahuan pelatih" bisik Sehun yang Nampak menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada siapapun diruang latihan._

" _mereka sudah kembali ke kantor Hunnie" ucap Tao sambil membelai wajah Sehun yang Nampak gelisah, "hey tatap lawan bicara mu chagiya" bisik Tao ditelinga Sehun membuat namja itu membeku dan menatap lurus smirk di bibir Tao_

" _y-yak gege mau apa?" Tanya Sehun yang gugup dengan wajah merona yang menggemaskan dan kedua tangan yang disilangkan kedadanya._

" _Hunnie chagiya…." Bisik Tao ditelinga Sehun membuat sensasi menyengat dikulit Sehun membuatnya bertambah merah_

" _g-ge…" panggil Sehun dengan nada merengek membuat Tao tak bisa menahan tawanya_

" _hahahaha kau tahu Sehun, wajah mu benar2 menggemaskan jika merona seperti itu hahahaha bahkan sampai telinga hiiihiii" tawa Tao yang tak bisa dikontrol meledak, bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata_

" _ish gege menyebalkan!" kesal Sehun yang tahu dikerjai namjachinggu-nya itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruang latihan itu_

" _mau mandi bersama Hunnie" goda Tao membuahkan suara benturan pintu yang ditutup kencang oleh Sehun. Tao kembali tertawa mengingat dirinya berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya yang jahil itu dan bisa dipastikan kekasihnya itu sedang berblushing ria._

"nuguboda aggin neoyeosseotneunde jeongmal apa naneun eoddeohge no" lirih Sehun ketika mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut sampai bahkan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa ditahan. Tangan kirinya dibuat untuk menutupi keduanya matanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan kini bibirnya dipaksa merapat menahan isakannya.

dorm

"kami pulang" sapa beberapa namja yang baru saja memasuki dorm itu

"eoh kenapa sepi?" Tanya namja dengan suara cemprengnya namun akan sangat merdu jika bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi

"kalian sudah pulang, bergegaslah mandi, aku dan D.O akan menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Lay yang secara tak sengaja bersapa dengan 4 namja yang baru saja dating

"hyung aku titip ini untuk Sehunnie ne" pinta Kai sambil menyerahkan beberapa cup bubble tea coklat kepala Lay

"ah iya ini hyung cake untuk camilan kita nanti" kini Chen bersuara dan menyerahkan kotak berisi cake blackberry sebelum menyusul yang lain untuk membersihkan diri.

"hyung ini sudah hampir makan malam dan Sehun belum juga kembali, bagaimana ini?" Tanya D.O yang mondar mandir setelah menyiapkan makan malam

"Suho-ya kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja Sehunnie?" usul Xiumin yang juga Nampak cemas

"aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tetapi belum dibalas, bahkan telepon ku tidak diangkat" jawab Suho dengan nada khawatir

"aku akan menyusul Se-"

Ceklek

"aku pulang" teriak sosok namja yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan

"SEHUN" pekik mereka bersamaan membuat namja yang baru saja datang itu menutup telinga dari polusi suara disana

"hyungdeul tidak perlu berteriak, aku tidak tuli" ucap Sehun malas

"yak! Kenapa tidak membalas pesan dan telepon ku? Kau tahu kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu" omel Suho

"kau darimana saja? Kenapa latihan sendiri hem?" Tanya Lay berentet

"Suho hyung maafkan aku karena ponsel ku aku silent dan saat akan menghubungi mu kembali ternyata ponsel ku ini mati. Dan Lay ge aku ingin latihan sendiri saja jadi aku tidak mengajak gege ataupun Kai" jawab Sehun

"tap-"

"hyung bisakah aku mandi, badan ku lengket sekali" pinta Sehun dengan nada memelas dan puppy eyes diwajahnya

"hahh.. arraso, mandi lalu kita makan malam" pasrah Suho

Ruangan itu lagi, ruangan yang kini terasa kosong, hampa, dan dingin yang kini selalu menyapa Sehun disetiap dirinya memasuki ruangan itu. Kamarnya dan kamar Tao, kamar yang sengaja mereka pilih dengan merengek kepada member lain karena memiliki suasana yang tenang dan nyaman.

" _Sehunnie ada yang mau gege bicarakan pada mu" ucap Tao ketika Sehun memasuki kamar itu sehabis melakukan kegiatan masing-masing member_

" _ada apa ge?" Tanya Sehun dengan dahi dikerutkan dan kepala dimiringkan. Imut. Dan membuat Tao mengulum senyumnya_

" _gege harus pergi" ucap Tao dengan susah payah_

" _p-pergi?" Tanya Sehun terbata. Terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang selama ini Nampak ceria dan baik-baik saja berubah menjadi suram, "a-apa karena cidera gege? Apa cideranya semakin parah?" Tanya Sehun khawatir bahkan sampai mengecek kaki Tao yang tentu saja ditahan oleh namja bermata panda itu_

" _gege hanya berobat Sehunnie. Pihak SM sudah menyetujuinya" ucap Tao sambil mengusap rambut Sehun dan menampilkan senyumnya yang selalu membuat Sehun tenang_

" _berapa lama ge?" Tanya Sehun yang kini merubah posisinya bermanja-manja dengan Tao_

" _secepatnya karena gege tidak bisa meninggalkan kelinci kecil gege" jawab Tao disertai kekehan yang membuat Sehun selalu jatuh hati._

 _Sejak ketidak hadiran Tao di grup membuat rumor yang mengatakan Tao akan mengakhiri kontraknya dengan pihak SM dan akan memilih bersolo karir di China mengikuti Kris dan Luhan. Namun pihak SM membantah hal tersebut. Beredarnya foto Tao dibandara dan pernyataan ayah Tao dimedia China semakin menguatkan anggapan bahwa Tao memang ingin keluar dari EXO. Bahkan siaran kabar tentang Tao yang sedang mempersiapkan album pun tidak luput dari Sehun. Tentu saja hal ini mengguncang Sehun yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai keluarnya kekasihnya itu hanya bisa diam menatap tajam semua berita yang dibacanya tentang Tao. Puncaknya saat Tao mengeluarkan single perdananya sebelum akhirnya melayangkan gugatan ke pihak SM._

neon amu maldo eobsi geureohge nal ddeonatgo

geutorok nal mideowatdeon nae mami

muneojyeo naeryeo ajik apeunga bwa

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menatap tajam foto polaroid yang menghiasi kamar mereka, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju foto2 tersebut.

Sert sert

Dengan cepat tangan-tangan Sehun melepas tempelan foto dirinya dan Tao dan kemudian membuangnya ke sebuah kotak kosong yang ternyata berisi barang-barang miliknya yang diberikan Tao. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi karena emosinya yang tengah meluap. Betapa hancurnya seorang Oh Sehun ketika apa yang menjadi sandarannya hilang, bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seperti dirinya sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Tao.

BRAKK

Bantingan kamar mandi yang akhirnya terdengar oleh member yang lain dibawah membuat mereka berlari menuju kamar sang maknae. Langkah mereka melambat ketika melihat pintu kamar Sehun telah terbuka dan disana ada Suho yang memasang telunjukkan tepat didepan bibirnya mengisaratkan mereka untuk tidak bersuara. Suara shower menjadi dominasi dikeheningan itu, namun itu tidak sanggup menutupi isakan yang masih terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Member lain yang ada disana hanya menunduk juga menatap sendu pintu kamar Sehun yang akhirnya ditutup oleh Suho.

Entah berapa lama Sehun dikamar mandi sampai akhirnya namja itu keluar dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"neo eobsido gwaenchanhdago nan" lirih Sehun dengan senyum mirisnya ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin dan yang terpantul adalah wajah Tao.

END


End file.
